Body Party Reboot
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: *HOA One Shot Day 2013* Worker meets boss. Rich meets poor. Amber Millington works in Jerome and Mara Clarke's home. When she doesn't listen to her boss what happens? Jamber.


**_Song: Body Party Remix by Ciara and Ne-yo. Underline and Italic is Ciara plain Italic is Ne-yo._**

* * *

_This is the remix_

_Gentlemen's remix_

_You ready?_

_Yeah_

_Where do you want me to start?_

_Right there_

Jerome Clarke sat in a chair in his living room puffing the smoke out of a cigar. The woman across from him his wife, Mara rolled her eyes. She looked up from her book and glared at her fluffy haired husband.

"Can you please stop?" She asked. Jerome let out a long drag and glared back at her. He wasn't happy but hell she was rich.

"Sure," He said taking another puff. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll check on the chef for the party. Please come on soon," She said. Jerome nodded pulling out another cigar.

"I'll be there, eventually," Jerome answered. Mara rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway. In the hallway the maid, Amber Millington was dusting. Mara grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a spare bathroom.

"Tell Jerome to get out in 10 minutes if he isn't," Mara ordered.

"Alright," Amber agreed to her boss. Mara left waltzing to the kitchen, to check on the food. Amber sighed and went back to prepping the house. There was a gala tonight hosted by Mara, the Doctor with all over her rich Doctor friends so Amber needed everything perfect. As she dusted more in the hallway she glanced at the clock. It had been 10 minutes. She peered into the Great Room where Jerome still sat smoking. She sighed and walked in.

"Go get me a martini," Jerome said not even looking over.

"Mrs. Clarke, said to get up," Amber said quietly.

"And I said to make me a martini," Jerome said looking over to her. He blew smoke into her face making her cough.

"Okay, why don't I bring it to you in the sitting room maybe," Amber tried. Jerome stood not looking happy and walked away. Amber sighed and went to her own bedroom in the house. He could be able to go without a martini. He probably wouldn't even notice.

* * *

Jerome was bored as shit at the party. This wasn't his job, and he hated snobs. Mara was hanging onto his arm and he still didn't get his martini. He grabbed Mara's hand, rubbing it slightly.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," He promised. Mara rolled her eyes. She knew he was about to leave.

"Just go if you want, everyone's met you," She said. Jerome nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

Amber was in her bathroom taking a shower. Being a live in maid was far from a dream but it would have to do for now. She ran her hands through her honey blonde hair lathering it with fruity smelling shampoo. She massaged her scalp, rinsing it out of her hair. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She screeched and placed her hands over her breast. Jerome was sitting in a chair.

"I told you to get me a martini," He said standing up.

"Mr. Clarke, I'm nude. Can you please give me a second?" Amber said trying to brush past him. Jerome grabbed her left it, and twirled her around. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Amber's breathing slowed as she looked at her bronze haired god of a boss.

"No, I'm the boss, you're the worker and this won't go without consequences," He said moving his hands to her ass. Amber bit her lip. "Now why don't you go put on this sexy little outfit and meet me into my room?" Jerome said gesturing to a see through black silk babydoll "dress".

"Jerome," Amber muttered.

"And no underwear. Got it?" Jerome said. Amber opened her mouth to talk. "Good,"

* * *

_Did you receive my invitation You did I see that you R.S.V.P no hesitation. Three letters on the bottle, (B.Y.B.) Bring Ya Body nothing more nothing less dress code is strictly enforced, but feel free to come under dressed._

Amber scurried down the hallway in her provocative outfit to her bosses room. She knocked on the door.

"Come on," Jerome said. Amber opened the door and walked inside. She scooted inside where she found Jerome in her boxers.

"What are we doing?" Amber asked sitting in a chair. Jerome came behind her and wrapped a cloth over her mouth. Amber pulled the cloth off.

"Punishment," Jerome said grabbing here wrist, slapping on handcuffs. Amber winced as Jerome picked her up, sitting her on his bed. He pulled her hands far in front of her and hung her wrist on the bedstand so she was stuck. Jerome pulled out a whip and smacked Amber's bare ass.

"What the hell?" Amber screeched.

"It's punishment," Jerome said. He groped her ass and she let out a soft moan. He whipped it again and she bit her lip. 15 more whips and Amber's ass was tomato red and raw. Jerome pulled the handcuffs from over the bedpost and laid her down. Amber was breathing heavily. She mumbled something. "Louder, love," Jerome demanded.

"I'm sorry for being bad Daddy," Amber said sensually. Jerome grinned widely.

_Ooh girl slow it down a bit Movin' that thang like that girl. You 'gon end this party quick have me apologizing a shit talkin' bout my bad. Give me ten minutes round two will be greater. While we are waiting come here baby, let me taste your party favors._

Jerome hovered ontop of his maid and looked at her closely. She was looking very sensual and you could tell her breast were hard by how her "dress" looked. He kissed her forehead and looked her up and down.

"Call me, Daddy again," Jerome said stroking her face.

"Whatever you want, Daddy," Amber said. Jerome grinned and started to roughly kiss her. His tongue went into her mouth grabbing her by the waist. Amber lifted her handcuffed hands to his chin and pulled him closer. Jerome's hands roamed the beautiful girls body. The two tongues battled against each other, sucking and pulling on the others tongue. The lips were sloppy as they moved around slightly. Jerome fell backwards onto the bed taking Amber with him. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You're a slut," He said.

"I'm a dirty slutty whore, Daddy. I'm sorry," Amber said play pouting. "Please fuck me, Daddy, I know I don't deserve it," She said biting her lip sexually.

"Better be glad I like to spoil you," Jerome growled. He ripped off the shirt and pulled her even closer. Amber gasped looking into his purple eyes. Shit was about to go down.

_You want it, you're my belongings I love it. Hold on, you like that baby?_

* * *

_I can't lie, I won't lie, it's amazing. My faces go places, you're taking me. Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush. We can go another round if that's what you want Cause tonight it's going down. Yeah, you know it's going down. We in the zone now, don't stop, Ooooh ohhhhh_

Jerome straddled ontop of Amber who was muttering "Daddy" and "Fuck me". Jerome eased into Amber. Her walls tightened around the member. She moaned.

"Oh Daddy," Amber groaned as he straddled. Jerome started to grind ontop of her making her body shake in pleasure. "Daddy," She groaned again. Jerome wrapped the cloth from earlier onto her mouth muffling the moans. Her handcuffed hands were behind her hands. It felt weird not being able to roam with her hands literally tied.

"You seem too relaxed," Jerome said. He did a swift pump. The two's body's buckled and rocked against each other. The bed was wet as they laid together, pressed close against each other. Jerome released Amber and grabbed her wrist roughly holding them above her head kissing her rougher. He stopped and looked down at her. "You better do as I say next time," He said. She laughed.

"If these are the punishments then I'll be on my worst, behavior Daddy," She said slyly

* * *

_The things I wanna do to you. My body's calling you, I'm having so much fun with you Now it's just me on you. Your body's my party, let's get it started, ooh._

* * *

_**Hello. SO I hope you enjoyed :) I think I might post another one shot as long as I can calm down because my favorite show just finaled and I haven't had this many feels in a long time, and I always have hard time feels. Like someone was married but she was sleeping with everyone and he was ugly when she's so pretty and like a guy pretended like he was going to propose but he really deceived his girlfriend who messed up his life and I have to wait god knows how long for a new season! I am not okay! Sorry I'm going crazy but shit was happening every two seconds! Ooh okay, I'm okay anyway I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
